1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a cord retainer apparatus. Specifically, the invention relates to a cord retainer having at least two portions, each portion configured for mounting upon a cord, the portions attachable to each other via magnetic attraction.
2. Description of Related Art
Cords of many types have a length designed for ease of use. However, when not in use the cord may become damaged, a nuisance and or a safety hazard if not collected into a compacted and or secured configuration.
Power supply cords of, for example, cellular telephones used in automobiles are commonly long enough for the user to operate the telephone while driving, i.e. at least the distance from the users head to the vehicle cigarette lighter socket/12V outlet. When not in use, the phone may be stored on or near the cigarette lighter socket/12V outlet, allowing the cord to collect close to automobile controls and or the users foot area where the cord may be damaged or cause a safety hazard. Another cord with similar problems is a microphone cord for mobile and marine radios. Also, the hands-free microphone/earphone cords for cellular telephones are easily damaged/tangled when not worn by the user in the ready position.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.